Resident Evil: Where A Joke Can Take You
by Dark Glass Marionette
Summary: Post-RE5. They've settled in, left the horrors behind, and now they're just trying to reconstruct their lives. Chris can say he will do so, not in the way he expected. A joke can take you down many paths. ChrisxJill, T just in case *Dedication to KT324*


**Author's Note:** Right off the bat, Happy Valentine's, everyone! I hope you day is filled with happiness (cheesy, I know, but anyway xD). And here I come with a C/J oneshot; really, that's an OTP for you xDDDDD Anyway, this is dedicated to KT324 'cause she's awesome and she loves the pairing, she LOVES it, and I'm not kidding. This was also... a practice to put a few of my hidden talents to work, and you'll see where it has taken me.

I hope you enjoy this one!^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

Resident Evil: Where A Joke Can Take You

"Jill? Jill, for God's sake, say something!"

After having knocked a few times on the bathroom door without an answer, Chris was starting to feel frustrated. Again, he knocked twice on the door, leaned forward and narrowed his eyes, carefully listening to any sound Jill made from the inside. A few seconds later, he heard her exclaim in frustration.

"Goddamnit!" Her voice, muffled and angry, was accompanied by a sigh. "Why does a woman's hair have to be so difficult to fix sometimes?!"

Chris laughed at her words, and now he could imagine her gazing at him with an angry glower as if the wall was invisible. Jill had a nasty temper sometimes, and this was one of the many times she put it on display. And when that happened, Chris knew it was best to stay away from her or, at least, start only the necessary conversations. He would overlook that rule this one time though.

Before he could say anything else, Jill stated, "That's it! I'm having a haircut again!" Suddenly, Chris' smile faded away and it was replaced by a look of surprise, his eyes growing wide.

"Oh, no! Don't you dare do that, Jillian!"

Jill snorted. "You're not going to change my mind, _Christopher_!" Her retort made Chris cringe a little bit after registering the use of his full name; she'd called him that way such a scant number of times he still wasn't used to it. He sighed, blinking a few times to avoid snapping at her. Man, she was hard-headed!

"C'mon, don't do this to me… You look better with long hair, Jill! Do me a favour and leave it as it is, okay?"

"That's one of the many favours I'll grant you, and you still owe me the rest," she snapped.

"Jill, you never cease to surprise me. I never thought you were so childish," Chris mock-scolded her.

"Ha ha, very funny." She gave out a false laugh. Chris smiled.

"But I guess you have a point," he nodded in agreement. "It's not like I understand what it means to have long hair." After saying that, he froze and his eyebrows went up in disbelief. As if she had read his mind, Jill burst out laughing inside the bathroom, almost unable to control her laughter.

"Oh… oh God…" She spoke between spasms of laughter. "Oh, man… I'd better pull myself together…" After having collected herself again, she said, "That was the point I was trying to make, but anyway."

Chris swivelled around towards the door as if he'd just been poked with a spear, and stared at the door, one eyebrow raised. "You'd better _not_ have touched the scissors!"

He heard Jill click her tongue. "Shut up, idiot. I'm not cutting my hair any time in the years to come."

"I thought you'd decided on the contrary just seconds ago!" Chris whined, knowing he was irritating her. He heard the sound of the hairdryer for a few moments before Jill gave a sharp exhale in satisfaction.

"Alright, I'm comin' out! Hold on tight to your seats, gentlemen!"

Much to his surprise though, Jill didn't storm outside with one hand balled into a fist, which would be directed either to his gut or his face; that choice was her own. Instead, she slid the bolt off the door and stepped out with a towel covering her head, as if she were a sheepish girl in high school who didn't want her striking hair to be noticed. She met his gaze with an even one of her own, mirth dancing in her eyes and a small smile playing on her lips, barely noticeable.

Chris blinked a few more times before revealing the question he hid in his gaze. Jill didn't answer it, her gaze averted from Chris', and he slowly smiled as he realized what Jill was hiding. Once he got a closer look, he could very well see a few locks of her hair uncovered by the blue towel, locks of _brown_ hair.

"You dyed it back!" he remarked once Jill slipped the towel off her head and revealed her brown tresses.

"Yeah, I'm finally the same." Chris noticed the trace of sadness in those words, and he frowned in concern as he bit the inner side of his lip, losing a bit of his glee.

No matter if it had been four months or a year since the incident in Kijuju, since the incident at the Spencer state, Jill would still be haunted by those events till the end of her days. It was senseless to try and lock it away, to erase it from her mind, because the skeletons in the closet would once again make noise eventually. If she couldn't forget, there was always a way to avoid recalling those memories: she'd just make new ones.

That's what she had done.

Due to that method, which had worked for her as well as for Chris, they had 'reshaped' themselves into different people. Of course, the change hadn't been radical but it was in their demeanour and their overall state where the differences had been most noticeable. They regained the cheery and outgoing attitude that characterized them, the icy splinters of despair and sadness in their hearts having melted away. Besides, knowing there was no sun that would cast Wesker's shadow upon them again was the most relieving fact of all.

In the beginning, it had been horribly difficult to take care of Jill. Many sleepless nights had been the ones which Chris had spent watching over her as the after-effects of being administered the P30 chemical took their toll on her. For a week, she had been in the worst of states so far, the paleness the sickness caused adding up to her already ghostly white colour. It had made her look as if she were made of porcelain, as if she would shatter with nothing more than a brush.

The after-effects were accompanied by trauma, usual nightmares and hallucinations, and that had happened to Jill as well as to Chris, who had taken it easy to get over them. Jill had even relived experiences in her sleep, commonly waking up with her heart racing in her chest in the middle of the night and, as such, losing sleep as well as -sometimes- waking Chris up. Those four months proved to be hellish, plagued with horrible flashbacks and memories coming back to haunt them.

Everything eventually returned to normal. In those four months, Chris had contacted his sister, Claire, much more often, to her joy. He was informed of the many things that had transpired since they last saw each other, such as how she had ended up with that Kennedy guy -Leon, he remembered suddenly. At the news, Chris' sense of protectiveness had kicked in and, at the other side of the phone, he'd cocked an eyebrow when he'd heard Leon speak in the background. Fortunately, things hadn't been as bad as he'd thought.

And now, that sense of protectiveness had kicked in much more fiercely this time, and not because of someone else. It had been because of him.

Alright, let's be honest: Chris hadn't seen it coming, even if the 'high-school boy' type of crush on Jill was more than obvious, hence the many kind gestures towards her, his always sincere but somehow sheepish smiles and the butterflies in his stomach he'd felt sometimes when in her company. Every time he denied that fact in front of a mirror, telling himself there was nothing more beyond their friendship, he just had to facepalm, and quite literally.

His crush was also the reason why he'd offered to stay with Jill, and Claire, who had a knack for figuring out her brother's feelings many times, had wished him good luck with quite the sly tone, and that had made Chris flush a faint shade of red. Jill didn't refuse; she needed someone to spend time with and, as Chris had eventually come to know, she had developed a phobia of being alone if there was no remedy to it.

Finding herself alone triggered flashbacks and voices in her head, all reminding her of her traumatic experience while in captivity. Fortunately, Chris was always like the wind that swept everything away and the light that guided her out of the darkness. And she'd be eternally grateful for that.

They had moved to his place in New York, and in the few moments they could, they had transformed the apartment into a habitable place. Jill was surprised to see it wasn't like she imagined, the typical messy kind of apartment, but still there were things out of place and missing 'survival deffos' -as Chris had called them- such as food and clean furniture. Of course, God hadn't looked at that place since he'd left it for good. With a few days work, the apartment was decent and then came Jill, with whom Chris had agreed to go shopping in the days that followed. With everything finished, they even looked like a--

_Damn, not that. Not that again! _

"Chris?"

Jill's voice brought him out of his reverie, and he jolted back to reality with a gasp. "Yeah?"

"Don't space out on me," she said, waving a hand in front of his eyes.

"It's okay, I was just thinking," he simpered. Then, he laid a hand on top of her head. "I'm just glad our Jilly's back." Jill folded her arms across her chest, adopting a poker face.

"Do I really look like your pet?" she grumbled, then sighed. "Oh well, I'm going to the kitchen." She corkscrewed from under Chris' hand and went past the sofa and into said room. Chris felt a small pinch in his gut.

"You're not mad, are you?"

Silence.

Then Jill poked her head around the threshold, a false angry expression on her face. "I'm going to kill you," she remarked sarcastically. "How could I be mad at you? You're right after all, Chris: even though it's taking time, I'm slowly coming back." She winked an eye at him and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"That's nice to hear!" Chris rejoiced as he fell in line behind her.

_Thank God I didn't lose you._

Pushing the thought away -in spite of having to agree with it-, he asked Jill, "Wasn't it my turn to cook today?"

Jill scoffed. "You can't even cook a decent omelette, Chris."

The comment made Chris swivel around sharply and glare at her, offended. "Excuse me! For your information, not all men have lousy cooking skills, Madame La-Chapelle. How did you think Claire and I sustained ourselves when we were alone?"

In spite of her laugh, Chris knew she had sensed him hesitating for a brief moment. Talking about his deceased parents was nothing he never did with ease, but who could anyway? He didn't bring up the matter again, switching to another topic with a flicker of his hand. Jill caught his hint.

"Madame La-Chapelle?" she echoed, reaching for a frying pan inside a nearby drawer. Chris nodded as he collected a pair of spatulas.

"La-Chapelle was French master cook of the seventeenth century. Since you claim to cook much better than me, I thought that was the appropriate nickname for you today," he explained light-heartedly, "Even though he was a man." He then added with a shrug of his shoulders.

Jill tilted her head to one side, amused. "So, what's the recipe today?" she inquired, hands on her hips. His eyes looked up, as if studying the ceiling, and then he snapped his fingers, having found the answer.

"I was thinking of fried rice with vegetables and fish," he replied. "Any suggestions you'd like to voice out?"

"Only one," Jill stated, still skeptical. "Don't leave the kitchen in a mess. I'm sure you're a tragedy waiting to happen."

"Who do you think I am? Alright, let's make a bet: if I don't make it, I'm yours to tease tonight, even torture if you want to… although with moderation, eh? Don't get any funny ideas," he proposed, leaning forward.

"And what happens if you actually make it?" asked Jill, even though she already knew what Chris would say in return. Her suspicions were proven correct when he gave her a crooked smirk.

"Then it's _you_ who I get to tease," he said simply, his tone challenging. Jill measured his words with a teaspoon, careful enough not to reply right off the bat. But she wasn't one to back away when a challenge was thrown at her, so she agreed with a firm handshake.

"Deal."

Chris nodded again. "Well then, you set the table whilst I get on with this. You're going to regret having accepted the deal, I'm telling you."

Jill gulped, her eyes widening and her back to Chris.

"Uh… don't scare me. Yours is an evil mind, did you know that?" she joked.

"I try my best to be evil sometimes, just so you know. But I can restrain myself when I'm around you, don't worry."

"Chris, you're not helping. Shut up," Jill snapped categorically from the other room, muting the clinking of the forks in her hand. Chris cleared his throat to avoid a laugh and got to work.

Jill, on the other hand, set the table in less than five minutes and then gathered her hair up in a neat ponytail, stepping into the kitchen once again.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside, preparing yourself for me to kick your ass and win this bet!" Chris mock-scolded her, tapping his foot with impatience.

"Oh, excuse me! 'Your overconfidence will be your downfall', remember that!" Jill shot back, turning around and leaving.

"Hey, I know that quote!"

"Yeah, you were always the _Star Wars_ smartass."

"What about you?" Chris asked. "Aren't you the _something_ smartass? Everyone's got to be, right?"

"I'm not," Jill said, her tone blunt. "I'm a bit more realistic."

"Knit-picker," Chris muttered under his breath, hoping Jill hadn't heard him.

_What am I doing bickering with her like this? And I said _she_ was childish... Ha, Claire always said it: I can be an idiot when I plan to, but what the hell? Jill's got to cheer up, so that's what I'm doing: trying to lift her spirits up._

A while later -he didn't know how long he'd taken- Chris stepped out of the kitchen, two plates of warm food in his hands, and Jill smiled at him. Remembering their deal, she instantly trotted to the kitchen and found it tidied up, the used pans and utensils in the sink and what was left to return to its place was all grouped next to the cooker.

From the beginning, Jill had known her chances of winning the bet had dropped somewhere near zero, but after seeing the kitchen for herself, the chances went over zero and, if possible, beyond. She half-turned to Chris, offering him a willed smile.

"Looks like you did it," she remarked, unable to say something else.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Jill," Chris replied good-naturedly. "Although I almost messed up a couple of times," he added. "And yes, that is of no consolation to you."

They sat down at the table and began to eat. They didn't talk much, as usual. At meals, they were the most silent, yet not uncomfortably. It was a peaceful and relaxing silence, only disturbed by the usual _cling_s of the forks and knives.

Once they were finished, Jill couldn't help but to recline in her seat, exhaling. "It didn't seem much, but I'm stuffed. You've proved you can cook, Chris. I admit my defeat."

Chris smiled faintly and took a sip of his water.

"I'm victorious once again. You should know better than to mess with me."

"Hey, it was you who made the bet in the first place!" Jill protested, straightening in her seat. "Don't lay the blame on me."

"Well, that's true, but you were deal less than a second later," Chris argued nonchalantly. "But anyway…" He let his voice trail off, dropping a hint Jill caught less than a split second later.

"Give me a break, Chris," she said as she stood up in frustration. "I want you no less than two metres away from me; stay away or I'll kick your ass."

Folding his arms across his chest, Chris lifted his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna make another bet?"

"You'd lose again," Chris simpered as he imitated her action. Jill narrowed her eyes in indignation and took her hands to her hips.

"Like heck I would! I'm making another."

"Oh, really? Alright, let's hear it."

"I agree with the terms of the earlier bet and I accept it. My bet relates to the other: if I resist your teasing, whatever it is, you don't think about it anymore. If I _don't_ resist it -something I'll try hard not to do- you get to do it tomorrow again," she declared with resolution. Chris was left speechless and he remained staring at her, without making any attempts to reply.

_Oh, boy... This is not good. _

Jill's expression changed into one of surprise. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No, nothing... Forget it, okay?"

"No, it is something and I'm not going to forget it, you hear me? C'mon, did I really screw up?"

"Not at all!" Chris exclaimed, jumping. He could make it out of the situation through two ways: the first one was saying 'yes' to the bet and preparing himself for the outcome, and the other one was saying 'no' and ruining his plans, the plans he'd been hatching all those four months.

_Not four months, but years! And long years..._

"Alright, I'm deal," he said at last. He then sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"You look tired. Let me handle all of this, okay?" Jill offered, making a vague gesture towards the table.

"Are you sure? I-"

"I'm sure, definitely. Go on."

"Is this a way to avoid your inevitable fate?" Chris said, nudging her shoulder.

"As if! Come on, get out of my sight. I'll be with you in less you can say my full name," she insisted, pushing him as if she were pushing a boulder. He opened his mouth to say it, but Jill was gone before he even could mutter it in her face. He didn't give up though, and exclaimed,

"Jillian Marie Valentine!"

"Chris, I'm serious!" she shot back, but then her laughter betrayed her serious tone.

"Yeah, dead serious as I can see!"

Without the intention of staying there to have Jill kick him or smack him, Chris turned around and crossed the doorway into his room, leaving the door ajar after he stepped foot inside. The few minutes Jill took to get there gave him a bit of time to think about what in the world he was doing. Yeah, alright, he could be blunt as hell sometimes and say things without thinking, and if it wasn't because of the vow he'd made to himself -and one he was about to overlook and break by all means-, he would've said what he wanted a very _long_ time ago in more than one way. Chris sat on his bed and let his mind wander.

When Jill joined him, he lost his train of thought and he looked up at her, only to find her with an amused smile on her face.

"You look pensive," she remarked, approaching him. "Are you having a hard time deciding how you're going to torture me this time?"

"'This time', you say? I haven't touched you in weeks, and I haven't had a lot of chances to tease you, Jill," he retorted with a shrug. "So, are you ready?" Jill rolled her eyes with a sigh as she sat next to him.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"You could tell me to piss off, possibly? You're the master, you have your methods."

"It wouldn't be fun though," Jill replied, shaking her head. "So, is it going to be the deadliest of your methods yet?"

"Ha, not at all. Okay, close your eyes." When Jill arched an eyebrow, skeptical, Chris couldn't avoid laughing. "Hey, come on, I'm not going to bite."

_'No, no, no!! Why did you say that? You're doomed, you know that?'_

_Ah, shut up._

Jill, somewhat reluctant, did as he told. For a moment, Chris didn't move and he remained looking at her, weighing his options. He sighed, which triggered a response from Jill.

"Hey, get on it!"

"I am," he said with a chuckle. "This is the first stage: leaving you cliff-hanging without knowing what I'm going to do."

"As I said, torture," Jill sighed, smiling.

"Not as much as this."

And then he did it. Without saying anything else, without thinking it anymore, Chris gently pressed his mouth against hers, expecting her reaction to be a bit... unpleasant? Yeah, possibly, but nothing came: no remarks, no gasps in surprise or angry disbelief, just the feeling of her hand on his and the movement of her lips that kissed his. Luckily for him -_why the hell would this be fortunate for me?!- _it didn't last long and they separated, their gazes meeting. Then, Jill moved closer to embrace him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is this _really_ your idea of teasing?" she asked, but Chris didn't reply at first and only laid his forehead on the crook of her neck, exhaling sharply. He then took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. Oh, such a scent hers was...

"No, just my way of getting rid of headaches," he joked, and he felt Jill tense. He laughed, holding her tightly and rolling onto his back. "Oh, silly Jilly...!"

"You could've saved that, y'know..." she protested, crossing her arms upon his chest and propping her chin upon them. "That wasn't funny."

"I think it was," he contradicted, lifting up a lock of her hair. He watched her frown for a moment, as if thinking something over, and then she asked him,

"Hey, tell me something: how long have you been in love with me? Or was that kiss...?" Her voice trailed away, throwing Chris into a brief but uncomfortable silence. In that silence, he felt his face become warmer by the second.

"I, uh... Well, what do you want me to say? Uh... oh well, to be blunt, since our second year in S.T.A.R.S.. It was the birth of a crush until... now, which is when I know it's turned into something else, something bigger."

_'Hooray for you, Christopher!'_

Jill pressed her fist against his face, flashing him a wink.

"I would've killed you if you had told me earlier," she said, smiling. Chris sighed in relief, cracking a faint smirk.

"Thank goodness I decided to wait!"

Then, she quickly crawled up and landed another kiss on his mouth, and Chris felt how she was doing it a bit harder. His hands travelled from her cheeks into her hair, which he felt softer than silk itself. He knew she -as well as he- was holding back at first, but just like that Chris found the gentleness and delicacy of her movements simply spell-bounding.

After kissing him once more, Jill's voice broke the silence, "Chris?"

"Yeah?" he said, his own no more than a whisper. They looked at each other, Jill running the back of her hand down his cheek.

"Thanks... a lot."

"Oh, no need to thank me," he remarked with a chuckle. He caught sight of the mirth that danced in her eyes, and he gave a low whistle. "Whoa, you are beautiful after all, and too much! I'm surprised no-one took you away from me before."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, Chris," she snapped. "But really--"

"Ha, okay, sorry. I think that was uncalled for. But," he continued, "flattery -at least, inward- has got me to love you, so it's necessary once in a while." Jill sighed.

"Stupid pick-up lines..." she muttered, averting her gaze from Chris' simpering face. As she fell silent, Chris examined her more closely. The way her falling hair shaded her face and highlighted the gleam in her bright eyes convinced him more of his decision: it had been the correct one. In the mild darkness that engulfed the room, her eyes shined with much more intensity and every single line of her features was absolutely perfect. Effects of lovesickness? Chris didn't know, but what he _did_ know was that he loved her dearly.

_'Jill-kickass-Valentine for you, you know?' _said his subconscious.

Chris took her hand, squeezing it with gentleness, and she turned her head around to look at him, almost with deliberate slowness. In silence, they stared at each other, and Chris was the first one to break eye contact; Jill Valentine, just as his subconscious had pointed out before, was a kickass woman and, as such, she could even beat him in that kind of petty fights. It remembered Chris of the typical fights between friends, fights about who could stare at each other the longest without laughing or that kind of stuff.

_Friends... as if we were that now! I... vowed I'd be, but I guess we both stepped over the line._

Because of allowing himself to drift into thought, he failed to watch Jill inch in closer and kiss him again, but he obviously didn't miss the gentleness with which her lips brushed against his. The gesture was fiercer this time and it stirred a strange feeling inside him, a desire to feel her under his touch, but it was something he immediately eliminated. It rose again, this time stronger; the kiss was so hungry but delicate, Jill so damned tempting that he knew he wouldn't keep it on a leash, not any time soon.

As their mouths parted, Jill nudged her nose against his, which caused him to enter a blissful state of obliviousness to everything.

He was left only to focus on Jill's face, her hair, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips; on _Jill _and everything she was. He kissed the base of her throat, causing her to shiver and visibly tense. She left out a soft exhale, chuckling as his hands slid under her T-shirt and stroked her waist, tracing the curvy lines of her figure; so slender, so soft, so perfect. Chris wanted to feel every single inch of her body and he kissed her again, claiming her lips as his possession, as if he were the only one with the right to own them, to own _her_.

Between gentle touches, fiery kisses and movements, they removed their shirts and their bodies were touching, warmth and coldness spreading through Chris' as electric shocks that drove him to a state close to ecstasy. Jill traced her hands up his chest and then she gasped when Chris poked her side, triggering a small jerk from her.

"Sensible, are we?" Chris snickered with mock-wickedness.

"Don't you dare!" Jill demanded, her eyes widening with dread. His snicker transformed into a playful grin as his hands tickled her side without relent. He rolled on top of her, her laughs the happiest he'd ever heard, just like music to his ears. How long had it been since he'd heard her laugh like that? How long since he'd seen happiness and mirth in her bright gaze? How long?

Chris soon joined her, laughing with all his might. When he poked her side once again, it earned him a kick in the gut, and he groaned with a chuckle.

"Oh, God! Chris, I'm sorry," she breathed out, stopping her wild kicking. "That's for poking me though; I've told you _many_ times that yes, I am sensible." Chris laughed again after recovering from the kick.

"Well... I guess I could make it up to you, and you to me."

"Oh, really?" she replied, her tone sly and mischievous. Chris felt a chill run down his spine, making all hairs in his nape stand on an end, and all because of the sweet, low tone of her voice.

"Hm... I know: you can kiss me now like you've never done before, and I can return that but even three-fold. I can also say that I love you too much and all that kind of things that I'm not in the mood to mention. So, how's that?"

_Whoa, I hope I didn't overdo it... but come on! It's not like I'm lying._

_'And when have you lied in your life?'_

_Many times, possibly, but not when it comes to this._

"That sounds good," Jill replied. "Will it make everything go away?" Her voice suddenly turned sad and she sounded crestfallen, and he noticed how her eyes begged for a positive answer. Chris knew very well what she meant; all that pain, all that sorrow and despair they had felt... could love make it all go? He himself wasn't sure; he knew traces of that pain and sorrow would still remain, like poison. If it was for Jill to feel safe and happy, for her to smile again like she meant it, then he would make sure his love was the antidote to the poison.

"I promise, Jill. I promise," he breathed out softly. He felt her tremble when she felt his breath against the skin of her neck. He couldn't help but to do that, to delight in her scent; she drove him crazy, she was so _goddamned_ tempting!

"Thank you... And I know you keep your promises," she whispered in his ear.

"I try to, at least."

Then, Jill pressed her lips to his again, sliding a hand down his toned back and stroking his scars. Chris closed his eyes, giving in, giving in into her: he was hers, completely. He was hers to touch, to feel, to kiss, to taste; he was her _possession_. A soft moan rose in his throat as she shifted lazily under him and he felt the light pressure of her hips against his and even though he knew it had been unintentional, it made him shiver now. Chris slowly broke away, gazing into her eyes again, and she did the same.

"'you okay?" she asked him, unmoving. He nodded, sighing, and his lips gradually curved into a smile. "Hey, what's so funny?"

"It's nothing, just..." He shrugged, his smile unfaltering, "look at where we are. Did you know that I made a vow to remain only friends with you? Only that?" She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Whoa, that's been difficult to keep, I guess." A hand of hers travelled into his hair, stroking it.

"I have a very weak will, as you can see," he replied as Jill then crossed her arms behind her head, making herself comfortable. "Aha!" he exclaimed, and his hand shot up to grasp Jill's wrists, pinning her arms above her head.

"Whoa, whoa! What are you-"

"Just so that you don't resist," he said. "Remember your bet?"

"That's cheating and you know it," she replied, and then she gasped. "You want to do this again tomorrow, don't you? You sly-"

"Oh, shut it," he demanded and he kissed her lips to silence her. It was brief, and then he kissed the skin of her neck, moving from there to her cleavage, just under a familiar circle of scars. Chris rested his forehead on her chest, breathing in her intoxicating smell, breathing _her_ in. She was perfect, just like an artist's muse, like perfection in person. In his state of bliss, he could think of all kinds of description for her, but he settled for the first one: she was perfect.

"I knew it: you _are_ evil."

"That's whenever I want to be, you know," he said, whispering against her skin. He sighed again, his hand letting go of Jill's wrists and resting at her cold waist. He lifted his head, sharing a glance that meant more than a thousand words, and he moved up to rest beside her, locking gazes with her.

"Whoa, I can see that evilness in your eyes," she commented. "Drive that gaze away from me, or I'll be just as evil as you."

"That sounded good. I'm not going to take it away, no matter how many times you ask."

"Oh, no..." she groaned, closing her eyes. "Well, there's the remedy."

"And that's the mistake," he replied. He moved forward, and it looked like she felt him doing so, as she also did. Their lips met again in another hungry kiss, and Chris heard her chuckle. He knew why, for they had a long night ahead of them.

And this is were a simple joke can take you.

* * *

_A/N: Ha! So how was that for C/J awesomeness?! xDDD Anyway, I hoped you liked this one, KT, 'cause I swear I was blushing whilst I wrote it. Stupid me, but what can I do about it?^^_

_Reviews are appreciated!^^  
_


End file.
